


In the Darker Hours of the Morning

by anonymity



Series: Souls and Void [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Holy crap this is even shorter than the first two, Literal Sleeping Together, Platonic Cuddling, all the things, everything, everything is platonic, i honestly love that tag ngl, i wrote this instead of doing homework, none of it is romantic, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymity/pseuds/anonymity
Summary: A burning boy lingers in the doorway, sees the sleeping forms of a green growing girl and a beautiful blue boy."Why are you people awake," Lance groans. "Come on Keith, either join the cuddle puddle or leave so I can sleep."This can be read by itself but the previous two stories might provide a bit of context for the situation. If you're into that kind of thing.





	In the Darker Hours of the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> It's been seven million years since I posted anything.

Keith walks into the living room at what he knows is an ungodly hour of the day, and pauses just before he turns the lights on. There, strewn across the couch furthest from him, are Pidge and Lance, curled around each other and sleeping softly. The position looks rather uncomfortable, actually- Lance is on his side with his head in Pidge’s lap, while Pidge has fallen asleep sitting with her head pillowed on Lance’s side. It looks like both of them will have some uncomfortable kriks when they wake up. It really does not seem like a good way to sleep. Keith feels a kind of burning under his skin as he looks at them. It’s a familiar feeling- he noticed it a lot in his year wandering the desert. Had grown used to pretending he could put out the burning with fistfuls of desert nighttime-cold sand and shadows cast by baked-dry rock formations. 

Keith is not quite sure what to do here- he had intended to come into an empty room, sit by himself in the middle of the night and maybe do a bit of reading. He hadn’t really expected there to be people here- Pidge usually spent her all-nighters in Green’s hangar, and Lance was usually the last of the team out of bed in the morning. Keith is really still figuring out how to interact with them members of his team, how to mesh with them the way they seem to want him to, the way they seem to mesh easily with each other. Keith is not quite sure what to do here.

He has almost decided to just leave and go back to bed when Pidge shifts on the couch and sits up, startling Keith out of his headspace. She stretches her arms above her head and yawns, rubbing her eyes. Her eyes catch on Keith lingering in the doorway and she pauses for a moment, before gesturing for him to come closer. He crosses the room, stares down at the blue-green pair as he stands above them.

“Hey,” Pidge murmurs. “What time is it?”

“Late,” Keith replies quietly. “Or, early I guess. It’s not time for breakfast yet. I just- couldn’t sleep.”

Pidge regards him as he stands there. His arms burn softly. He scratches at his elbow. 

“Why are you people awake,” Lance groans. Pidge and Keith both jump, startled. “Come on, Keith, either join the cuddle puddle or leave so I can sleep.”

“You are just as sleep deprived as the rest of us you hypocrite-” Pidge shoves at him indignantly and he whines and tightens his arms around her waist. “But- yeah, I was about to ask if you wanted to join,” she directs at Keith.

“Uh- cuddle puddle?” he asks. Lance peeks at him with one eye.

“Yes. Cuddle puddle. Come or go. Pick one. And go the heck to sleep.”

Keith rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling as he climbs onto the couch with them. Pidge and Lance adjust themselves accordingly, and Keith drifts off to sleep surrounded by warmth and person and breath. Keith burns, softly, lowly, candle-flame night light gentle caress. It’s a good burning, for once. 

 

 

(A few rooms over, a princess who is the sky dreams vivid dreams of a bonfire on a beach, surrounded by growing things and lapping waves. She wakes suddenly, not knowing why.)

**Author's Note:**

> (Shiro finds them in the morning and thinks it's adorable. He may or may not have pictures. He may or may not coo over them with Hunk later. Who knows.)
> 
> Allura ponders strange dreams- does this mean something, she wonders? She supposes she can wait to find out. She is fighting a war, after all, and she has much more pressing matters to attend to. She is sure that a single strange dream can wait for a while.
> 
> Yeah so the thing is sometimes I'll have free time to write but then I'll accidentally think about literally anything pertaining to the world right now and start spiraling down into the depths of existential hell and then pick up my tablet and start browsing Voltron fanfic so as to not start crying and then I don't actually end up writing anything and then it ends up being SEVEN MILLION YEARS until I write anything for that one series I started that I actually really liked when I started it,,,,,, lmao whoops  
> Tl;dr I actually really like this series and I'm trying to write things that are actually good I just struggle with motivation
> 
>  
> 
> Also speaking of things happening in the world right now- please please please try to take the time to educate yourself on what's happening to the Rohingya Muslims in Myanmar? It's absolutely horrific and not nearly enough people are paying attention to it.


End file.
